This specification is directed generally to identifying authorship of Internet content. Documents on the Internet sometimes include authorship information. For example, a document may include authorship information in the text of the document itself and/or in structured data of the document asserting that a particular entity authored the document. However, the authorship information may not be accurate and/or may not be valid. Also, many documents may not include authorship information.